El ensayo
by nena-malfoy
Summary: Un breve recuerdo. Tan simple como un recuerdo.


Hola bueno en sí debería estar estudiando o debería estar actualizando mis otras historias pero hoy es un dia muy especial para mi. Este finc corto y sin sentido en si es para decirte a vos Shoel, amante de HP y una de las personas más importantes que tengo, que espero que tengamos mil días más como los de hoy, como cada 12 del año. Te amo y espero que entiendas el mensaje con esto. Aunque obvio está escrita de forma patética porque lo hice muy apurada pero bueno, es un pequeño e insignificante gesto por todo lo que vos me das. Lamento a todos que hayan leído esta curseleria , pero fue en un momento de debilidad

Había pasado dos años desde la última vez que vio a sus amigos, ya no eran más aquellos chiquillos que a última hora les pedía ayuda con sus tareas. Sabía que su pelirrojo amigo estaba casado hacia un año con Lavender Brown aquella patética y antigua compañera de curso cuya voz chillona podía causar pesadillas aun pasado los años, sabía que Harry Potter estaba esperando su primer hijo con Ginny Weasly, esa maldita zorra que alguna vez quiso llamar amiga ¿Qué los había separado? Dicen que las amistades no pueden seguir por diferentes razones, tiempo, trabajo pero ninguna fue la verdadera causa en si ninguna causa era válida para alejarlos, salvo una. Ese era él. Aquel muchacho que sin darse cuenta se metió en su corazón, en su cuerpo y paso a ser parte de su mismo ser. ¿Cómo llegó a tal punto de alejarse de su casi hermanos? ¿Cómo cambio su vida por aquella mirada? Creo que para que comprendamos deberíamos comenzar por el principio.

¿Cómo lo conoció? Era su antiguo rival en la escuela, sus colores eran signo de cobardía y astucia en cambio los de ella eran de valentía y esfuerzo. La primera vez que lo vio, aquel muchachito estirado en sus ojos había signo de superioridad, como si las demás personas fueran solo un desperdicio de oxigeno, mientras el sombrero seleccionador gritaba "slytherin" su mirada se cambio por una llena de seguridad, como si siempre supiera donde era su destino, odio cada unas de esas mirada porque lo hacían observarlo cada vez más.

¿Cómo era su relación? Eran rivales, trataban de dañarse y superarse en cada instancia. Junto a sus amigos buscaban distintas formas de dañarla, y en tanto ella trataba de controlar a sus amigos en cada oportunidad para que no tomaran venganza de "forma primitiva". Siempre tuvieron una relación de rivalidad, sus colores los definían, "sangre sucia" fue el inicio de su odio personal esa frase marco su vida para siempre, pero sus diferencia iba más allá de la frase dicha se basaba en sus ideologías pero sobretodo en sus marcas, serpiente y fénix tan opuestos como ellos mismos.

¿Cómo es entonces que ahora estaba con él? ¿Cómo es que dejo todo por aquella mirada? ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Flash Back

En una habitación pequeña se encontraban dos muchachas.

Deberías usar ese vestido para la fiesta- le decía una encantadora rubia que atendía al nombre de Luna con mirada soñadora a Hermione, mientras señalaba el vestido negro del tercer estante

Aun no entiendo, porque eligieron ese lugar muggle para la celebración del cumpleaños de Charly- Le contesto la castaña a la rubia que estaba husmeando su biblioteca

Era la única manera que encontramos para sacar a George a celebrar- Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

¿Como es que se llamaba?- Volvio a preguntar la castaña mientras terminaba de tomar el vestido

Your place- casi como un susurro que se lo llevaba el viento pronuncio la respuesta

A la noche, horas más tarde en un boliche de Buenos Aires todos los hermanos Weasly, y amigos del cumpleañero bailaban a son de la música. Una castaña tenia problemas con uno de los amigos de Charly, no dejaba de acosarla cuando una mano casi salvadora la rescata

Gracias- Hermione se sintió aliviada al verse alejada de aquel muchacho

Me debes una Granger – Esa voz tan peculiar. Ella se dio vuelta y cruzo su mirada con una Gris

¿Tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- No sabria decir con que voz lo había dicho, la sorpresa fue tanta que no se dio cuenta cuando escaparon de su boca aquellas palabras

Me parece que es obvio, bailando y rescatándote de un muggle idiota- Su respuesta fue de manera automática como si con un elfo hablara.

No era muggle- Su respuesta no era la que quería expresar pero no supo crear otra. Se sentía rara estar en brazos de quien fue su enemigo por tantos años y ahora bailaban como si fueran amigos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por una simple atracción sus bocas se iban acercando

No- Exclamo la castaña, pero ese no fue callado en un simple acto

Y allí sucedió un beso, el primero de todos los que se han dado nació en ese lugar. El mundo se detuvo en sus labios, junto a su corazón. Minutos segundos años ya no importaba el tiempo como medida solo importaba sus respiraciones y las emociones que sentían en ese momento . ¿Valía la pena esforzarse? ¿Él que sentía en ese momento? ¿Qué pasaría en el futuro? Mil preguntas en un segundo su mente creó pero ninguna tenia respuesta en ese preciso momento y por primera vez en su vida no le importó.

Fin del Flash Back

Entonces ¿Cómo enfrentaron esa sensación nueva?...

-¿Hermione qué haces? – Pregunto el gran Draco Malfoy observando cómo su novia escribía en el computador hacia una hora

-Tan solo escribía un capitulo de nuestra historia para una clase de literatura- Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa

-¿Tendrá un final feliz?- preguntó juguetonamente mientras besaba su cuello

-Eso depende de ti, pero tengo la sospecha que si lo tendrá- Hermione respondió mientras cerraba el computador.


End file.
